Sleeping With The Enemy
by Aisukuriimu Keeki
Summary: Persia hires two new recruits for Weiß so that the combined intellects of six members could develope a plan to outsmart Schwartz, Weiß's ultimate enemy. The only problem? The new members ARE Schwartz...


Sleeping With The Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Weiß except for the two additions. Weiß belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. Not Me...

Prologue

Something New

Wind rushed by at a ferocious speed, as did cars and bid-rigs, causing the motorcyclist to loose temporary control. Thoughts tumbled through his head as he narrowly missed tumbling onto the looming asphalt beneath him. His reflexes kicked in at the last possible moment, his muscles straining under the weight of his bike.

Seeing the exit he needed, the driver signaled the upcoming turn and eased on the accelerator. Twenty minutes later he pulled up front of the Koneko No Sumo Ie (?), and turned off the ignition. He sat there, hands on his muscles thighs, brown head hung in concentration. Why would Persia feel the need to recruit two new members for the team?

"Ken?"

"Nani?"

Weiß's leader glided out of the shadows, his pale skin illuminated in the dark. He stood beside his partner and fellow team member, eyes on something past Ken's shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped to rethink.

Ken looked at the redhead and clambered off of his bike, then waited for an answer. Abyssinian had been acting a little strange lately, as if his mind was on other, more personal matters.

"Aya-kun?" Omi Tsukiyono, the youngest Weiß member, emerged from the darkness, buoyancy in each step. He too seemed different, but in a happy, healthy way. Especially around Aya... No. Not Aya. Definitely not with Omi, or anyone for that matter.

Aya shook his head in the barest of movements and looked at Ken, trouble in his amethyst eyes.

"Did Persia contact us again?"

"Hai, Hai."

"What happened then?"

Omi bounced into the conversation, and brushed past Aya's arm. Aya flinched and moved away, as if Omi's touch had burnt him. What in the hell?

It didn't matter. Persia and the mission did. Ken patiently waited for his leader to tell him the news.

Aya cleared his throat and scratched his head. Aya never fidgeted. Ever. What was going on?

"Persia says that the new members are arriving tomorrow," Omi told the group, welcoming Yoji Kudou with a hyperactive smile. Yoji ruffled the boys' hair, a cigarette dangling from his lanky fingers. He was the oldest out of the four, but nowhere near being the leader.

"Tomorrow?" Ken rubbed his temples and sighed. This brought the whole situation to reality, something Siberian was not ready for. "Is the store prepared? What about Mrs. Momoe? Does she know about the additions?"

"Hai." Yoji said, having been the one to tell the elderly shopkeeper.

Aya said nothing, his eyes blank and empty. He hated when others took control. Was he sick?

"Somebody needs to go to the Train Station to pick them up. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it. I need to pick up a bottle of cologne for my date Friday night." Balinese gave his most rakish grin. Dating was a hobby for him.

"Fine. Anyone else?" Aya looked pointedly at Omi, but the boy averted his gaze and walked towards ken's bike, touching the chrome body. Siberian sighed, knowing that if Bombay didn't speak now, he wasn't going to.

"I'll go too. I need to make a few errands myself. But I take my bike, all right? One of the people can ride with me if they don't want to ride with you, Yoji."

Weiß's leader shook his head and stalked inside.

Kudou quirked an eyebrow and laughed. Interesting mood that Aya was in...

"Yoh-tan! It's not nice to laugh at people!" Omi frowned and walked inside, mumbling to himself.

"Whatcha think is wrong with Aya?"

Ken shrugged and picked up a rag from just outside the door. He walked back to his bike, polishing it with a passion. Yoji would tell him that his obsession with his bike meant that he needed to get laid, but Ken didn't fell that way.

"Maybe he's sick or something, ya think?"

Yoji flicked his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his booted foot.

"Could be. Sounds logical. But Aya doesn't get sick, does he? Oh well. Do you think the two new members will be able to handle the stress of working here?"

It was an unspoken rule, to not talk about Weiß outside of the security of their basement in the Koneko No Sumo Ie. They had to make it seem as if they were ordinary florists. If anyone found out about their alternative lives... it was too horrific to think about.

"Persia recruited them. He must think that they can handle it."

"He must. Okay then. Omi said something about them arriving around noon. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah, sure. G'night then, ne?"

Yoji smiled and nodded.

"Hai. Oh and Ken..."

"Nani?"

"They're women. Oyasumi, Hidaka-san."

"What? Yoji!!!!"

Women? Persia hired women? What he thinking? Yoji would end up sleeping with them both before the weekend was through. They had better be young enough... Ken might just get laid after all, once Yoji was through with them. Surprisingly, that thought didn't disgust him like it should. Maybe Persia wasn't acting crazy after all...

A/N:

Hmm... It's okay, I guess. This is my fifth or sixth Weiß fanfic, but the first one I've put on ... I've been afraid of rejection, I guess. Tell me how you like it, kk? Be free to review. Actually, if you read this, you have to. I need to know what you guys think of it. Criticism is okay, but remember... afraid of rejection. J/k. Thank you for reading this!!! Chapter One will be up soon if this goes ok. Ja Ne!


End file.
